Kiriam
by Zia Perkins
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu vida cambiase por completo cuando menos te lo esperas?¿Si el mundo, tal y como lo conoces, fuera una sombra de la verdad? Zía descubrirá lo que de verdad ha sido todo ese tiempo: un Kiriam
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Es mi primera historia así que espero que os guste y que disfruteis con ella!**

**Aquí esta la historia**

**KIRIAM**

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo oscuro rodeada de miles de estrellas. Zía, a sus catorce años, nunca había visto una luna tan grande como aquella. Era como si todo el Universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para mostrar aquel impresionante paisaje. Zía llegó a su casa y entró en su habitación. Tenía el pelo revuelto por el viento. Se miró al espejo. Era una chica normal, sin nada especial. Cabello castaño ondulado, ojos oscuros, pecas... una chica cualquiera. Se cambió y se tumbó en la cama. Una noche normal, como cualquier otra, pero Zía no imaginaba que esa noche su vida cambiaría por completo.

_ Zía estaba sentada en su cama y por una razón que no comprendió se levantó y salió de su habitación. Llegó al pequeño pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero estas no terminaban. Cuando creía estar alcanzando el final, las escaleras se volvían a alargar una y otra vez. Entonces de repente aparecieron dos puertas, una frente a la otra. Las puertas eran exactamente iguales, nada las diferenciaba. Un impulso que provenía de su más profundo interior guió sus pasos hacia la izquierda y abrió la puerta._

_ Todo su alrededor se sumió en la oscuridad más absoluta. El corazón de Zía comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Comenzó a notar como le comenzaba a faltar el aire y una fuerte angustia se apoderó de ella. Zía se giró para escapar de aquel lugar, pero la puerta había desaparecido, solo quedaba aquella oscuridad que lo invadía todo. De repente un pequeño espacio se iluminó, lo justo para dejar ver un hombre bastante mayor por su aspecto que la observaba con una mirada de súplica y tristeza. El hombre abrió la mano y dejó caer un medallón al suelo. Entonces el hombre desapareció._

_ Zía fue hasta el lugar iluminado y comprobó que no quedaba nada de aquel hombre. Paseó la mirada por el suelo y se fijó en el medallón que había dejado caer el hombre. Se agachó y lo cogió. El medallón tenía forma de la cara de una pantera y se sujetaba por una cadena. Zía no pudo reconocer el material del que estaba echo y eso le fascinó. Era como piedra pero más fina y resistente y el color era como un bronce grisáceo sin ninguna imperfección._

_ Entonces una voz detrás suya susurró "Kiriam". Zía se giró rápidamente pero allí no había nadie. Kiriam, ¿qué significaría?.Entonces la luz se apagó y cerró los ojos._

Zía se despertó. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Todo había sido un sueño, solo eso. Entonces notó un bulto en su mano que continuaba bajo las sábanas. Abrió la mano y vio el medallón. Notó como su corazón se paraba. Si solo había sido un sueño, ¿por qué tenía el medallón en la mano? Zía comenzó a palidecer y con un gran esfuerzo pudo mover sus entumecidas piernas y levantarse. Una vez de pie se colgó el medallón alrededor del cuello y salió de la habitación.

Zía escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la primera planta de la casa. Seguidos a aquellos gritos se escucharon unos rugidos. Su curiosidad venció al miedo que continuaba apremiándole en el pecho. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. A mitad de la escalera pudo ver el escenario que le esperaba en el salón.

Allí un grupo de panteras negras estaban juntas en una esquina. Zía terminó de bajar las escaleras y pudo escuchar un gemido proveniente del grupo de panteras. Entonces pudo ver la mirada de su madre debajo de las panteras pidiéndole auxilio. Una oleada de temor y odio invadió el cuerpo de Zía. Las panteras repararon en su presencia y se apartaron de sus padres que seguían tumbados en el suelo. Zía se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y se agachó para intentar encontrarles el pulso, pero no lo consiguió.

Entonces una de las panteras –un macho, probablemente el líder porque era bastante más grande que las demás- rugió y se adelantó a las demás para quedarse mirando a Zía en posición de ataque. Zía sentía como un dolor le golpeaba el corazón, el dolor de la venganza. A partir de ese momento fue como si estuviese en un sueño, no era completamente consciente de lo que hacía.

La pantera le miró y en sus ojos pudo ver el odio y la sed de venganza, aunque por un segundo también le pareció distinguir el miedo, pero pronto se esfumó para dar paso a la ira. La pantera sabía que no tenía que temer nada de aquella chica, sabía quienes eran sus padres y hasta entonces no se había presentado ningún signo de que se transformara. Pero si lo era, la primera transformación sería muy poderosa, pero tampoco tenía porqué asustarse, puesto que no había nadie más poderoso que él.

Zía comenzó a notar como una fuerza en su interior comenzaba a surgir, cada vez más fuerte y le apremiaba dentro para salir. Su respiración se fue haciendo más agitada y sus ojos se fueron volviendo más duros y profundos. Las panteras, encabezadas por el líder, se volvieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta y salieron de la casa. Zía las siguió y se quedó quieta en medio de la calle, donde todavía se veía la luna llena en todo su esplendor

–¡Eh! –gritó Zía para pararlas. Las panteras se volvieron y la miraron. Zía centró su mirada en el líder, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. -¿Dónde creéis que vais? No hemos terminado.

Zía no sabía por qué lo había dicho, ¿acaso creía que podía vencer a unas cinco panteras juntas, teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas era el doble que las demás? No lo sabía, simplemente había sido un impulso, pero no tuvo miedo.

La pantera le miraba desde la punta opuesta de la calle. Entonces esta echó a correr en su misma dirección. Zía vio como la pantera corría cada vez más. Todavía estaba bastante lejos de ella, pero no tardaría en alcanzarla. Pero Zía no se movió. La pantera estaba a unos tres metros de ella nada más, preparándose para saltar cuando, de repente, Zía se abalanzó sobre ella, pero antes de que la alcanzara, la pantera se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la chica cualquiera de catorce años, allí había un imponente lobo de un metro y medio que se lanzaba sobre ella.

**Por favor dejad algún review para saber si ha gustado la historia o no (espero que si). Tambien se aceptan criticas constructivas.**

**¡María, la esperada historia! Muchos besos, guapa.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Aquí está es siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste mucho.**

La pantera esquivó el salto con agilidad y se situó unos metros más lejos para poder medir a su adversario. Era un gigantesco lobo de poderosas patas y pelaje gris. El lobo estaba agachado en posición de ataque y la pantera pudo ver en aquellos ojos oscuros, ese brillo de furia con los que amenazaba. El lobo corrió hacia ella y los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea. Aunque la pantera era poderosa, el lobo estaba en su primera transformación, una de las más poderosas.

Las demás panteras, al ver que su líder tenía todas las de perder, fueron en su ayuda.

Todas comenzaron a saltar sobre el lobo y se unieron a la pelea. Por mucha fuerza que tuviera el lobo, eran cinco panteras contra él.

El lobo continuó luchando hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearon y un último zarpazo en el costado le hizo caer. Un segundo antes de caer desmayado, el lobo fijó su vista en aquella luna llena y le aulló.

Se escuchó un aullido y las panteras se quedaron mirando triunfantes a aquel lobo tendido en el suelo. El líder se adelantó para darle el golpe que acabaría con su vida cuando, de repente, avanzando hacia él vio un águila, un tigre, un puma y una pantera de las nieves. Todos ellos con una altura media de un metro y medio. Los reconoció al instante.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo la pantera negra–. Pero si aquí tenemos a la famosa resistencia.

–Ya basta Ahír –dijo la pantera de las nieves–. ¿No vas a parar con todo esto?

–No hasta que sea el más poderoso, hasta que todos me obedezcáis.

–Pues entonces ya puedes esperar, porque eso no ocurrirá jamás. –contestó furioso la pantera blanca.

Entonces las dos panteras se abalanzaron para comenzar la lucha y el resto los imitaron. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se podía vislumbrar el resultado de la pelea. Las panteras negras –a excepción del líder– eran bastante pequeñas comparadas con los demás.

Habían acabado con dos panteras y ahora sólo quedaban tres. El líder, al ver el éxito que estaba teniendo decidió retirarse. No había venido preparado para aquella pelea. Necesitaba tiempo para reunir a un ejército mayor. La pantera rugió y les hizo una señal a las demás para que le siguieran. Comenzaron a correr en sentido contrario. Los otros les siguieron un tramo, pero ya tendrían tiempo para terminar aquella lucha, así que giraron y volvieron al lugar donde estaba el Lobo.

**¿Algún Review? Os lo agradecería bastante.**

**Besos, María**


	3. Capítulo 3

Zía abrió los ojos. Los rayos de las primeras luces del día se filtraban por la ventana. Estuvo unos minutos tumbada mirando el techo y terminando de asumir lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se enderezó y se quedó sentada en la cama. Entonces se fijó en que aquella no era su habitación. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de madera, sólo había una cama y un armario y tenía el espacio necesario para dormir y poco más. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un puño golpeando la puerta.

–Buenos días, Zía –dijo una voz femenina– ¿Puedo pasar?

Sin esperar una contestación por parte de Zía, se abrió la puerta y apareció una chica de su misma edad con una deslumbrante sonrisa que no dejaba dientes a cubierto. La chica tenía un hermoso cabello dorado, con unos ojos castaños y una dulce piel blanca.

–Te traigo el desayuno. No sabía si estabas despierta así que no he esperado a que contestaras –la chica hablaba muy rápido, pero transmitía tanta alegría en sus palabras que Zía no pudo hacer nada que no fuera sonreír–. He pensado que te gustaría desayunar aquí sola. Te traigo tostadas y para untarle tienes mantequilla y mermelada, aunque la mermelada es de melocotón, porque "alguien" se ha comido la de fresa.

Le mostró lo bandeja que tenía y la depositó en la mesita de noche. Entonces, la chica se giró hacia ella.

–Gracias... –dijo Zía con timidez, dándose cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

–¡Oh, no me he presentado! Me llamo Asla. También soy Kiriam, desde los diez años– Se interrumpió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Zía. Asla puso cara de no entender nada, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta–. Ah... Ayak todavía no ha tenido la charla contigo, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué charla?

–Ninguna –dijo Asla secamente intentando tapar su error, aunque sin mucho éxito–. Cuando termines de desayunar baja al salón, allí estaré. Y no te preocupes por la bandeja, ya la llevaré yo a la cocina.

Zía vio como se levantaba y se preparaba para marcharse.

–Una pregunta... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

–Dos semanas.

Zía se quedó sola en la habitación y se vistió, no sin antes haberse comido las deliciosas tostadas con mantequilla. Cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Esperaba encontrar un casa pequeña –teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la habitación, lo más lógico es que el resto de la casa fuera pequeña–, así que encontraría el salón rápido. Abrió la puerta y un extenso pasillo se abrió ante ella. Zía comenzó a avanzar por él y entró en una sala pero una vez dentro vio que no era lo que ella andaba buscando. Salió de allí y continuó avanzando. Escuchó un ruido detrás suya y se giró, pero allí no había nadie. Habría sido su imaginación. Vio unas escaleras y bajó. Abajo apareció otro pasillo –este más ancho–. Abrió una puerta y entró. Una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que tampoco era el salón. Pero esta vez no salió, porque una impresionante biblioteca se extendía ante ella.

Por la biblioteca no se vislumbraba la pared, todo estaba lleno de estanterías repletas de libros. Pero lo realmente fascinante era que los libros juntos formaban un dibujo de triviales entrelazados, todos estaban puestos en el orden correcto para que el dibujo no se rompiese en ningún momento. En la pared justo delate de ella, los triviales procedentes de cada lado se entrelazaban y formaban un gigantesco círculo con una luna en el centro de color dorado.

–Hermoso, ¿eh?

Zía se giró sobresaltada y encontró apoyado en la puerta a un chico de unos dieciséis años, bastante alto con el pelo negro y unos ojos oscuros que le miraban desde la puerta divertidos.

**¿Os he dejado con la intriga? Lo siento, es que me encanta hacerlo jaja**

**Muchos besos, Maria**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Venga, ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo, os dejo con él.**

–Hermoso, ¿eh?

Zía se giró sobresaltada y encontró apoyado en la puerta a un chico de unos dieciséis años, bastante alto con el pelo negro y unos ojos oscuros que le miraban desde la puerta divertidos.

–Si, es... es impresionante.

–Me llamo Karon. Tú deberás de ser Zía, la nueva –dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

–Si, soy yo. ¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Es una especie de biblioteca a la que llamamos Argo. Aquí están todos los misterios relacionados con los Kiriam.

–¿Alguien puede hacerme el favor de explicarme que es eso a lo que llamáis

"Kiriam"? –exclamó Zía consternada.

–Eso a lo que llamamos "Kiriam" somos nosotros. Ayak te lo explicará mejor –Karon hizo una pequeña pausa–. Te he estado siguiendo y veo que aún no has encontrado el salón –Zía le miró avergonzada–. Vamos, te enseñaré donde está.

Karon condujo a Zía hacia el salón, que estaba casi al final del pasillo. Entraron en él –que , por cierto era bastante amplio– y vieron a unas cuantas personas. Entre ellas Zía pudo distinguir a Asla, que rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y alzó la voz.

–Damas, caballeros... y no tanto –dijo Asla dirigiéndose a uno que estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa–. Quiero presentaros a una nueva Kiriam. Es Zía y me pareció oír que es Lobo –todos soltaron una exclamación– Ya la iréis conociendo.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se acercaron rápidamente, pero Zía se fijó en alguien que no lo había echo. Era una chica de su edad más o menos, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Esta la miró y Zía se fijó en sus impresionantes ojos de color ámbar verdoso y sus cabellos rizados.

–¡Pero no todos a la vez! –gritó Asla haciendo señas a los demás para que se apartaran.

–Un consejo, aquí no te fíes de la gente –le susurró Karon.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque...

–¡Qué haces tú aquí! –exclamó Asla furiosa– Más te vale no haber echo nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir...

–Si no, ¿qué? –dijo Karon desafiante.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y echaban fuego por los ojos. Zía se iba a interponer entre ambos para evitar posibles problemas, cuando la gran puerta del salón se abrió. En ella apareció un hombre imponente, alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos de color marrón claro, casi blancos.

**¡Dejad algún review, por favor! (aunque parezca un poco ansiosa no lo estoy... o si)**

**Muchos besos, guapa (ya sabes quién es jaja)**


	5. Capítulo 5

–Ese es Ayak –dijo Asla olvidando lo ocurrido con Karon por el momento–. Él es nuestro líder, el que nos dio esperanzas para continuar y formar la resistencia.

–Hola a todos –saludó Ayak–, supongo que ya estaréis enterados todos de lo sucedido ayer. Pero todavía tenemos oportunidades... tenemos esperanzas –dijo mirando a Zía–. Ahora, si no os importa, me llevaré unos minutos a Zía. Por favor... –dijo mostrando el pasillo a Zía.

Ella se adelantó hacia allí y siguió a Ayak hacia un despacho del mismo tamaño que la habitación. Zía tomó asiento en un sillón que había justo enfrente de la mesa de madera de roble. Ayak también se sentó en un sillón justo delante de Zía.

–Me llamo Ayak , aunque supongo que ya sabrás quién soy. A partir de ahora vivirás aquí y aprenderás todo lo que necesitas saber. Empezaré yo contándote lo básico. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

–Eh... si, la tengo. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo bien es... es que estaba muy furiosa. Me abalancé contra una pantera negra. Lo demás está muy confuso –dijo recordando el dolor de la noche anterior.

–Anoche te transformaste por primera vez... en un lobo. Comenzaste a luchar contra Ahír, la pantera, pero te hirieron y te quedaste inconsciente. Entonces aparecimos nosotros y ahuyentamos a las panteras. Después te trajimos aquí. Pero empezaré desde el principio –dijo Ayak al ver la cara de "no entiendo nada" de Zía–. Acompáñame –dijo saliendo del despacho.

Ayak condujo a Zía hasta la puerta de entrada. La puerta –también de madera– tenía miles de dibujos esculpidos. Cada uno representaba a un animal.

–Dentro de poco tú también estarás aquí –dijo Ayak señalando la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y Zía pudo ver que estaban en medio del bosque. Salieron y se dirigieron hacia la izquierda. Allí había un claro sin árboles. Entonces Zía vio un espectáculo bastante extraño. En el claro un tigre y un puma gigantescos estaban enzarzados en una pelea. No parecía que estuvieran peleando para hacerse daño, más bien parecía que jugaban. Entonces se escuchó un relincho. Todos, incluso los animales que se quedaron quietos como estatuas, se giraron y vieron a un gran caballo de color amarillento, como la paja –un amarillo que le parecía familiar–, con las patas y el hocico más oscuros. El caballo se paró delante de los felinos y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras dando otro relincho. Entonces los felinos se separaron y agacharon las cabezas y las orejas en señal de sumisión.

Entonces los animales cayeron en la cuenta de que Ayak y Zía estaban allí y se volvieron hacia ellos. Entonces los felinos se transformaron en dos chicos de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Los chicos tenían cierto parecido. Uno de ellos, el tigre, era pelirrojo –mas anaranjado– y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el pelo. El otro chico, el puma, tenía el pelo castaño muy claro y sus ojos eran de un color miel bastante amarillentos.

El caballo también se transformó y entonces Zía se acordó de qué le sonaba aquel color del caballo. El cabello de Asla, ella era el caballo.

–Ja, ja. Buena jugada –dijo el chico pelirrojo al otro mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

–Otra victoria para el Puma –exclamó el otro sonriendo.

–Si, si, ya veremos que es lo que dices la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Asla adelantó a los otros chicos corriendo –corriendo demasiado rápido–.

–Hola, Zía –saludó esta contenta.

–Veo que ya os conocéis –comentó Ayak sorprendido.

–Si, le llevé el desayuno.

–Ejem, ejem... –hizo el chico-puma para hacerse notar.

Ayak soltó una carcajada.

–Zía, este es Alian y su primo Zan.

Zía se estrechó la mano con Zan a modo de saludo. Adelantó la mano para dársela a Alian, pero este, al contrario que su primo, cogió la mano de la chica, se la llevó a los labios y le depositó un beso. Zía se quedó un rato mirando aquellos increíbles ojos color miel y aquella sonrisa, mientras Ayak hablaba con Zan y con Asla.

–¿No deberías ir dentro de la casa? –dijo Ayak viendo lo que estaba pasando con los otros dos jóvenes que no participaban en la conversación– Seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer.

Los dos chicos y Asla se fueron hacia la casa que, vista desde fuera, era bastante amplia.

–Es un buen chico, un poco travieso, pero buen chico –dijo Ayak a Zía que estaba mirando al chico que se alejaba. Esta se giró hacia Ayak y se sonrojó al ver que había sido descubierta.

–¿Por... por qué lo dices? Yo...no –intentó justificarse Zía, pero sin conseguirlo.

Ayak sonrió y siguió caminando.

**Bueno, parece que entre Alian y Zía... Yo no adelanto nada, pero las cosas pueden cambiar mucho.**

**¡Dadme vuestra opinión!**

**Besos, María**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ahora sabréis qué son los Kiriams exactamente.**

–Empezaré explicándote qué somos los Kiriam. Hay personas como nosotros que nos pasa... esto. Algunos lo llaman "don", otros últimamente lo llaman "maldición" –hizo una breve pausa y Zía en sus ojos pudo ver una inmensa tristeza–. Este "don" nos permite transformarnos en un animal. Nos transformamos en el animal más parecido a nosotros, y pronto comenzaras a adquirir algunas características y habilidades del animal sin necesidad de transformarte. Ahora verás un ejemplo.

Zía siguió a Ayak y se adentraron en el bosque. A su alrededor todo estaba lleno de árboles, muchos árboles.

–Ahora quiero que te fijes en mí.

Entonces Ayak se transformó en una pantera de las nieves. Era la primera vez que Zía veía una transformación y vio que era algo impresionante e indescriptible. Un ser humano dejaba su cuerpo para convertirse en una criatura de la naturaleza. Algo mágico.

La pantera de las nieves era casi tan alta como Zía –y ella medía un metro setenta aproximadamente–. Zía pudo distinguir los ojos de Ayak en la pantera. Entonces Zía escuchó en su mente:

"Mírame"

Sabía que lo decía la pantera, pero de ella no salía ningún sonido, todo estaba en su mente.

Entonces la pantera comenzó a correr alrededor suya, sin alejarse mucho para que ella pudiera verle bien. Zía vio la velocidad que cogía y aquella agilidad. Se movía como si flotara en el suelo. Consiguió esquivar todos los árboles, y eran muchísimos. Entonces la pantera volvió al centro.

Ayak se volvió a transformar y retornó a su cuerpo original.

– Ya has visto algunas habilidades que tengo transformado en pantera de las nieves. Ahora vuelve a fijarte.

Entonces vio como Ayak comenzaba a correr y cogía una velocidad sobrehumana. Era como si corriese la pantera, aunque transformado iba incluso más rápido. Comenzó a esquivar los árboles con la misma agilidad con la que lo había hecho antes. Cuando terminó, volvió al centro.

–¿Ves? Adquieres las habilidades del animal en tu cuerpo original, pero en menor potencia –explicó Ayak mientras seguían caminando por el bosque.

–Una pregunta. ¿Cómo me has hablado... es decir... era como telepatía?

–No, yo no he dicho nada. Los Kiriam nos comunicamos igual que los animales, mediante gestos y el comportamiento. Eso que has escuchado en tu mente era tu propia voz haciéndote saber lo que había entendido por mis gestos. Al principio te será un poco confuso, pero después te irás acostumbrando –hizo una breve pausa–. Supongo que te preguntarás quién te atacó ayer. Él es Ahír... mi hermano. Hace unos años se reveló contra nuestra misión. Los Kiriam somos los protectores de la naturaleza, y nuestra misión es protegerla y a todos los seres que habitan en ella. Durante años esa misión ha sido bastante fácil, puesto que siempre han sido problemas poco complejos y todos los Kiriam habíamos ayudado a resolverlo. Pero mi hermano era ambicioso y no se conformaba con ser uno más. Procedo de una familia bastante poderosa en sus transformaciones y mi hermano y yo no éramos una excepción. Después de la muerte de mi padre, hace cuatro años, comenzó a liderar mi hermano. Pero él comenzó a decir que nuestra misión no era ser los ocultos protectores de la naturaleza, que teníamos que dominarla y no dejar que ella nos dominara a nosotros. Que teníamos que eliminar a las criaturas que se sintiesen superiores a nosotros, porque éramos los más poderosos. Que habíamos ido creados para eso. Entonces, comenzó a divulgar sus ideas por los Kiriam, y muchos les siguieron. Esos Kiriam, junto a Ahír, comenzaron matando a muchos animales como ritual a la naturaleza, dándole a entender que eran los más poderosos. Empezó así, pero pronto los rituales aumentaron y comenzaron a matar a humanos, entre ellos a muchos Kiriams. Miles de Kiriams inocentes fueron asesinados por estar en contra de sus ideas. Entonces no pude soportarlo más y reuní a todos aquellos Kiriams que no estaban de acuerdo y formamos una resistencia. Muchos Kiriams vivíamos con nuestras familias haciendo una vida normal y entrenando en la mansión, donde vivían otros que no la tenían. Pero todos tuvimos que dejar nuestras casas porque allí no estábamos seguros ni nosotros ni nuestras familias. Entre todos construimos esta mansión en un claro del bosque y aquí vivimos todos los Kiriams de la resistencia.

–¿Y por qué no lucháis contra Ahír y lo destruís de una vez? –preguntó Zía consternada.

–Porque en la resistencia somos muy pocos y la mayoría de ellos se están iniciando y no están preparados. Cada vez nacen menos Kiriams y Ahír se hace más poderoso. Pero entonces has llegado tú y nos has dado una esperanza a todos, algo en lo que creer.

–Pero, ¿por qué soy tan especial? Solo me he transformado una vez y no estoy segura de poder volver a hacerlo.

–Te explicaré como nace un Kiriam y después te parecerá todo más claro –Ayak se aclaró la garganta tomó aire y comenzó a explicar–. Según dicen las leyendas, la Luna tenía en la tierra a su amado. Él estaba solo, y se veía expuesto a muchos problemas durante el día. La Luna sólo podía verlo una vez cada mes, cuando había Luna Llena. Una de las veces que la luna fue a verlo lo buscó, pero no lo encontró. Dicen que la Luna estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a su amante pidió ayuda a los animales, pero estos no lo encontraron porque decían que tenían más limitaciones que los humanos. Después pidió ayuda a los humanos y lo buscaron, pero estos decían que no tenían tantas habilidades como los animales. La Luna, desesperada, no sabía que más hacer, cuando se le ocurrió crea a una criatura que pudiera tener las habilidades de los animales y no tuviera tantas limitaciones, como los humanos. Entonces creó a los Kiriam y estos encontraron a su amado y lo continúan protegiendo día a día. Esta es la leyenda de cómo nacimos, puedes creértela o puedes no hacerlo –dijo Ayak terminando su relato.

–Pero el amante podría ser la naturaleza, porque como me dijiste tú antes, nuestra misión es protegerla.

–Veo que lo vas comprendiendo –exclamó Ayak sonriendo–. Esta es la leyenda de cómo nos crearon, pero ahora te explicaré como nace cada Kiriam. Un Kiriam nace cuando hay Luna Llena, de ahí la leyenda. Es un misterio que nadie ha podido resolver, pero esa noche un Kiriam nace dentro de alguien. Normalmente tarda un tiempo en hacer su primera transformación y se suele manifestar por algún sentimiento fuerte que tenga esa persona. Si los padres también son Kiriam hay bastantes posibilidades de que el hijo también lo sea, y además será bastante poderoso. Cada Kiriam tiene su animal y nunca hay dos iguales, a no ser que uno ya haya muerto, por ejemplo, mi abuelo también era pantera de las nieves y murió antes de que yo naciera –entonces Ayak se paró y miró a Zía directamente a los ojos–. Pero nunca había habido otro lobo. La primera transformación que hubo fue un lobo, y fue él quien reunió a los Kiriam que nacieron después por primera vez. El Lobo es el Kiriam más poderoso, porque es la criatura de la Luna. Nunca había habido otro Kiriam Lobo desde aquel primero. Pero ahora apareces tú en el momento más necesitado. Es como si la Luna te hubiese enviado para salvarnos.

–No... creo que te estás confundiendo. Yo no voy a salvar a nadie... –Zía tenía miedo, no estaba preparada para que una responsabilidad tan grande recayera sobre ella– Yo no... –entonces una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. Demasiadas emociones juntas en muy poco tiempo.

Zía sintió que quería llorar, lo necesitaba, pero no allí. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. No sabía adonde iba. Simplemente corrió y corrió, adentrándose en el bosque. Notó como comenzaba a sentirse más débil. Dejó de correr y apoyó su espalda en un árbol. Se fue dejando caer hasta que su cuerpo tocó el suelo y cerró los ojos.

**Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis alguna duda sobre los Kiriams o algo, ¡preguntad con Reviews!**

**Muchos besitos, María**


	7. Capítulo 7

Ayak vio como Zía se alejaba hacia el bosque, dominada por emociones muy confusas. Entonces él emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa. Sabía que Zía necesitaba pensar y aclarase las idea y nadie le podía ayudar en eso. Necesitaba estar sola.

Él había pasado muchas veces por aquella situación, porque él se encargaba de hacerle saber a todos los Kiriam qué es lo que eran y todo lo que necesitaban saber. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque aquella chica era especial, y no era consciente de todo el peso que recaía sobre ella.

Ayak llegó a la casa y se dirigió al salón donde estaban todos o casi todos los Kiriam.

Llamó la atención de los allí presentes y cuando todos estuvieron pendientes comenzó a hablar.

–Todos sabéis que ha llegado una chica nueva y sabéis que es especial. En ella están todas las esperanzas de que podamos destruir a Ahír y a los demás Kiriams que están con él. Quiero que la tratéis bien, que la hagáis sentir a gusto y cómoda, y sobre todo que la ayudéis. Que la ayudéis a entender las cosas, porque ella no tiene el tiempo que tuvisteis vosotros. Todos sabéis que Ahír se hace más fuerte cada día que pasa. No saben donde estamos, y ahora no se atreven a plantarnos cara ,pero dentro de poco lo harán. Y para entonces tendremos que estar preparados –hizo una pausa y miró a todos y cada uno de los Kiriams–. Yo confío en todos vosotros y sé que podemos hacerlo. Podemos vencerles. ¡Somos los Protectores de la Naturaleza!

Un coro de aplausos y vítores acompañaron esta última frase del líder de la resistencia. Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres y Ayak se paseó por el salón viendo que estaban haciendo.

**Este capítulo es muy corto, pero es que el siguiente tiene que estar todo en uno y no lo podía cortar. ¡Lo siento!**

**!Pero ya voy a poner el siguiente, así que no tendréis que esperar¡**

**¡Besos, Maria!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Si tuviera que ponerle algún nombre al capítulo lo llamaría "hablando de salsas" , no sé, es que me vino la inspiración jaja**

Ya habían pasado dos horas y la chica aquella no aparecía. Había escuchado a Ayak diciéndole a Asla que se había ido hacia el bosque y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Le había llamado la atención aquella chica. No parecía como los demás.

–Kaitira, ¿puedes venir?

Ella se giró y vio que Azana le estaba llamando. Azana era de las pocas Kiriams adultas de quedaban en la resistencia. Ella era dulce y simpática, y se encargaba de los entrenamientos de velocidad, puesto que era un leopardo. Kaitira se levantó y miró a Azana.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Ayak quiere verte, probablemente algo de localización.

Kaitira se levantó y siguió a Azana. Kaitira tenía el don de la "localización". Todos los Kiriams Águila lo habían tenido. La localización consistía en que, con ayuda del medallón de Luna, la persona que tuviera el don podía encontrar a cualquier Kiriam.

Kaitira, cada vez que nacía un Kiriam, lo localizaba y llevaba a Ayak hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era como su trabajo y a ella le gustaba hacerlo. Era una forma de huir de Sela y compañía. Ellos no hacían otra cosa que hacerle la vida imposible.

Vio a Sela al final del pasillo mirándola y riéndose con las demás. Kaitira no era estúpida y sabía que algo pasaba. Entonces vio un pequeño hilo a poca altura del suelo. Este llegaba a una pared y de allí comenzaba una rama. Después la rama se unía en el techo con un alambre que continuaba y se unía a un bote de mayonesa que estaba situado en el centro. Quien hubiera diseñado eso era muy bueno, pensó Kaitira. Una broma bastante ingeniosa. Estaba diseñada para que ella pisara el hilo, este bajaría el palo, que a su vez haría que el alambre se tensara y presionara el bote de mayonesa, haciendo de este saliera un chorro de salsa. Pero entonces encontró un fallo. Estaba a bastante distancia así que podía ver sus posibilidades. El hilo no era suficiente duro, y si lo pisaba solo lo justo para que moviera el palo con poca fuerza, este tardaría unos diez segundos en hacer que la presión necesaria para que la mayonesa saliera disparada.

Kaitira pasó cerca de Sela, que continuaba mirándola. Entonces Kaitira pisó el hilo y, como había calculado el palo comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sela la miró consternada al ver que el invento no funcionaba. Caminó hacia el lugar en el que estaba el invento y miró el hilo, viendo que este se movía lentamente.

Un chillido agudo se escuchó cuando el alambre presionó el bote de mayonesa.

–¡Aaaah! –gritó Sela al ver toda la mayonesa esparcida por su precioso pelo castaño– ¡Mi pelo, mi blusa!

–¿De verdad pensabas que iba a caer en la trampa?

–Todas las águilas lo hacen, ¿no?

–Si, claro. Y todas las antílopes tienen un pelo bonito y mira –le contestó sarcásticamente Kaitira dándose la vuelta.

–Y... ¿cómo la has visto? –preguntó curiosa Sela.

–Ventajas de ser águila –contestó sin girarse– Por cierto Kob –dijo dirigiéndose al constructor de la trampa–, tu ingenioso invento tiene cierta inclinación hacia la derecha.

Kaitira siguió caminando mientras, detrás suya, todos le contemplaron boquiabiertos, menos alguien, que le miraba con verdadera admiración.

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¡a mí personalmente se me hizo muy divertido escribirlo!**

**Dedicado a mi Maria/Kait jaja**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Ahora veremos a la fabulosa Kaitira en acción! Espero que os guste.**

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ayak la abrió y vio que se trataba de Azana acompañada de Kaitira.

–Buenos días señoritas –saludó Ayak alegremente dejándoles paso.

–Buenos días Ayak, veo que sigues en forma –dijo Kaitira tocándole su brazo musculoso.

Ayak era como un padre para Kaitira. Los padres de Kaitira murieron cuando ella era pequeña y Ayak la adoptó y la cuidó como si fuera su propia hija. Esa era la razón por la que tenían tanta confianza.

–Eso intento Kait. Necesito que localices a Zía. Se fue hace unas horas y no ha vuelto. Empiezo a preocuparme. En el bosque hay muchos peligros y no creo que esté preparada para ninguno de ellos.

–Está bien.

Kaitira salió de la casa junto con Ayak. Cogió el medallón de la Luna que colgaba de su cuello con las dos manos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. De repente abrió los ojos. Se podía ver cómo en ellos el color verde y el color anaranjado se mezclaban sin parar de moverse. Entonces los colores cesaron de mezclarse. La había localizado.

Kaitira saltó, y a mitad del salto se transformó en una gran águila –casi el doble que una normal– de colores naranjas, verdosos y marrones. Entonces comenzó a volar hacia el bosque. Ayak también se transformó y la siguió.

El Águila fue aminorando la marcha, hasta que visualizó a la chica. La Pantera se paró a su lado y ambos se transformaron.

–Ve –susurró Ayak.

Kaitira le miró intrigada.

–¿Cómo que vaya? Yo no la conozco.

–Ahora mismo necesita a alguien que le ayude y le comprenda. Alguien en el que se pueda apoyar y ahora no puedo ser yo. Sería demasiado confuso para ella. Yo le he contado la realidad, ahora te toca a ti enseñársela.

Kaitira no sabía como lo hacía, pero Ayak siempre lograba convencerla. Kaitira se acercó hasta el árbol donde estaba tendida Zía. Kaitira la zarandeó para que se despertara.

–Mamá, no te vayas... mamá –murmuraba Zía–. ¡Mamá!

Zía se despertó de golpe. Estaba muy aturdida, y al ver a Kaitira se asustó. Kaitira pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

–Vamos, tenemos que... –dijo

–No.

–¿No? –preguntó Kaitira desconcertada.

–No –dijo Zía secamente.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–Tu eres Kiriam, ¿verdad?

–Si...

–Vale, entonces me ayudaras.

–¿Ayudarte a qué?

–A transformarme. Tengo que salvar el mundo, ¿no? –dijo Zía sonriendo por primera vez.

**Bueno, parece que les unirá una gran amistad... o no.**

**¡Besos a mi Kaitira!**


	10. Capítulo 10

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Kaitira.

–¿Kaitira y qué mas?

–Kaitira a secas.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kaitira, venciendo su timidez preguntó.

–¿Y tu... como te llamas?

–Zía, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías.

–¿Zía y qué más?

–Zía a secas.

Las dos se miraron y, sin poder aguantar más, se echaron a reír.

–Te puedo llamar Kait, ¿verdad?

Kaitira la miró con una cara perfecta para hacerle la foto de carné.

–Por favor... –dijo Zía poniendo cara de cachorrito.

–Como quieras –contestó Kaitira cediendo.

Continuaron riendo hasta que llegaron a un claro.

–Bueno, ¿qué hay que hacer?

–No es que sea muy buena dando consejos, pero creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo –

Kaitira cerró los ojos, intentando recordar lo que hacía cuando se transformaba. Zía la imitó y cerró los ojos también–. Ahora piensa en tu animal. Piensa lo maravilloso que es, en todas sus cualidades. Piensa por qué te pareces a él, hasta darte cuenta de que te pareces más de lo que crees. Piensa en él y piensa en ti. No hay tanta diferencia. Él y tu sois uno solo. La unión perfecta. Tu alma y la suya se unen formando un solo ser. Porque tú eres él. Un Kiriam.

Zía sintió como en su interior algo luchaba por salir, pero no lo conseguía. No podía hacerlo. Pasó una hora pero ella no era consciente de ello. Estaba sudando y temblaba. Ella notaba como en su interior se estaba librando una batalla. Su alma contra la del lobo. El alma del animal estaba ansiosa por salir y ella intentaba romper la barrera que había creado la suya. Pero no podía. Lo intentaba pero su alma se resistía.

Entonces recordó porqué estaba haciendo aquello. Por sus padres. Para vengar su muerte. Notó la ira que había sentido aquel día y vio como volvía a aflorar dentro de ella aquél sentimiento tan intenso. La venganza.

Kaitira vio cómo la respiración de Zía se iba haciendo más agitada. Entonces Zía abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr. Cada vez iba más rápido hasta que, sin dejar de correr, se transformó en un grandioso lobo.

El lobo continuó corriendo, hasta que llegó al final del claro y se paró. El Lobo se giró y despacio se fue acercando a Kaitira. Este se inclinó y se volvió a girar. Entonces miró a Kaitira.

"Ven"

El Lobo comenzó a correr. Kaitira, movida por un impulso, le siguió y se transformó. Los dos animales, el Águila y el Lobo, corrieron adentrándose en el espeso bosque.

Ayak, que había seguido todo aquel espectáculo estaba fascinado. Ninguna de las dos chicas se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba observando apoyado en un árbol. Había visto como Zía conseguía transformarse y como los dos animales habían ido hacia el bosque. Estaba comenzando a anochecer. Ayak no se preocupó, porque sabía que con Kaitira, Zía no corría ningún peligro.

Ayak se encaminó hacia la casa. Entonces un potente aullido se escuchó procedente del bosque. Ayak sonrió y entró en la casa.

**¡Ha conseguido la transformación! Enviarme algún Review para saber si os ha gustado o no.**

**Muchisimos besos, María**


End file.
